1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to liquid crystal displays, and particularly, to an optical film and a liquid crystal display utilizing the film.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical film is often used in a liquid crystal display to adjust the brightness of the display.
A commonly used optical film, such as a prism sheet, a brightness enhancement film, a light guide plate, or other, often includes a plurality of prism bars parallel to each other and a plurality of grooves formed therebetween. A liquid crystal display often includes a plurality of optical films superposed on each other. When an optical film superposes on another optical film, a plurality of tubules are formed between the neighboring optical films accordingly. A capillary action may appear if the tubules communicate directly with the exterior and moisture may gather at the edge of the optical film and extend therealong by capillary action. As a result, the screen of the liquid crystal display may exhibit white lines, thereby negatively influencing the display quality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.